1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to digital cinema systems, and in particular, to a method, apparatus, and article of manufacture for protecting the configuration and integrity of components of a digital cinema system against unauthorized removal, resale, and reuse of the components.
2. Description of the Related Art
The methods by which movies and other media programs that are distributed to theaters for display to audiences have not substantially changed in over 75 years. Celluloid copies of such movies are distributed to each theater in advance of the first showing, and the same copy is repeatedly displayed for audiences until the movie is excessively worn, the license expires, or the theater stops showing the movie in favor of a more popular movie.
There are several problems with this process. First, the process of manually and securely distributing physical celluloid copies of each movie is costly. Second, it is time consuming. This is especially important in circumstances where last minute changes must be made to the film before release. Such time concerns often prohibit that any such changes be made.
There is therefore a need for a method and system for distributing media programs in a rapid and inexpensive manner. As will be described further herein, the present invention solves that need by providing for the distribution of digital copies of media programs via a satellite or other high bandwidth medium. For example, digital cinema systems provide the ability for distributing digital copies of motion picture “films” electronically directly to theaters running exhibitor systems.
However, the use of digital cinema systems presents additional challenges. For example, components of both distribution centers and exhibitor systems are fairly expensive. Accordingly, currently, there are very few digital cinema exhibitor installations in the world. Further, as digital cinema systems are deployed on a large scale, owners and theaters may desire to protect and prevent the unauthorized removal, resale, and reuse of the exhibitor system components. The prior art fails to provide any system or method for preventing theft and protecting such exhibitor systems.
What is needed is a system and method for the distribution of digital media that reduces the cost of components of the system or enables the disabling or tracking of components of the system to prevent the unauthorized, removal, resale, and/or use of the components. The present invention satisfies these needs.
As part of a system and method for protecting exhibitor systems (and their components), one or more embodiments of the invention may utilize a global positioning system (GPS). In the prior art, GPS has been used to determine a basic position, get from one location to another, monitor the movement of people and things, create maps, and/or bring precise timing to various parts of the world. However, GPS, has not been used to protect components of a digital cinema system. GPS is a worldwide radio-navigation system formed from a constellation of 24 satellites and their ground stations. GPS uses the satellites as reference points to calculate positions accurate to a matter of meters. To determine a location, a GPS receiver receives a pseudo random code transmitted from at least three satellites. The pseudo random code contains navigation information and timing information that is then used to calculate the distance from each satellite which is then used to triangulate the exact position of the GPS receiver.